Not Satisfied Yet
by Trapped Under Itachi's Arms
Summary: Hatsuharu is up to his old tricks again, this time it envolves a young and depressed girl. In his attempts to A. not fall for her, B. not upset Akito and C. help her find happiness. Hatsuharu some how finds a way to make thing worse. Rated for later chapt


**_The writing in this font is when Hatsuharu is complaining to the author. _**

**This font is the author replying. **

_This font is when one of the characters is thinking to themselves. _

_

* * *

__Look at you, Hannah, you look so peaceful and happy._ The movie was just about over now, both had been asleep for quite awhile. Hatsuharu had fallen asleep on Hannah's breasts -**_("Hey I didn't sleep on her boobs, it was her chest, get your facts straight.")_ (Sorry on Hannah's 'chest'.)** -and Hannah had (when she had fallen asleep) wrapped her arms around Hatsuharu and had held him tight. The movie was just about over now, both had been asleep for quite awhile. Hatsuharu had fallen asleep on Hannah's breasts - -and Hannah had (when she had fallen asleep) wrapped her arms around Hatsuharu and had held him tight. 

"Hatsuharu...?"

"Hmm, ya."

"I ...lo"

"Don't say it Hannah...just don't."

"I love you..."

"I told you not to say it."

Pushing Hannah and the blankets away from himself and getting up off the couch. With a small sigh, Hatsuharu had gathered up the left over dishes and headed for the kitchen. _Why doesn't she just give up, I can't love her and she already knows that. **("Damn it I hate the fact that I can't love her!")** _**("I'm trying to tell a story here, just shut up for a while.") _("Fine, be that way.") _**Turning off the T.V and putting the disc back into the case she followed him.

"You know that you can't have me so why do you keep saying that you love me."

"Because, I care, I really do."

Bending down, and placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher; Hannah stumbled, and both watched in slow motion as the plate fell from her hand and shattered onto the floor.

"Kuso!" (Shit)

Blood started oozing from the deep wounds in Hannah's legs. You could even see little shards of the red plate sticking out from her limb! **_("That's not funny, you better take out that exclamation mark; that really hurt her, I could see tears running down her face.") _("Alright, fine don't go losing your head Hatsuharu.")_ ("I mean it Shria!") _**(Sticking out from her limb") **("Anyway, now where was I…oh ya.") **

"Oh, my god, are you alright Hannah?"

"Ya, I'm fine _"I can't believe that I just did that, he must think that I'm a baka." _

"Ok, but let's go to the bathroom to give it quick clean anyway just to make sure." _What a baka, hahaha." _

"Here, this will make it heal faster, but it will sting a bit o.k.?"

"O.k."

"Just keep your eyes on me and not the pain."

"K, just look at you. Just loo….OWWWWWWWW."

Looking down at the cuts, Hannah could see that all of the dead skin; surrounding her cuts was being eaten by the oxygen peroxide. Adding more to the other cuts Hatsuharu could feel Hannah shuddering from under him. With his right hand he held it to her face and tilted it up towards him own.

"No looking. Just focus on me and everything will be ok."

Throwing away the cotton balls, and grabbing the bandages from the cupboard behind a mirror, Hatsuharu carefully wrapped it around the cuts and scrapes. Than proceed to help Hannah down from the counter and onto the floor.

"There you go how does that feel?"

"A little bit better but it still stings."

Smiling, Hatsuharu gave Hannah one last look, before closing the door and leaving, her alone in the bathroom. hearing the click of the door being locked shepanicked.

"Hey, Hatsuharu what do you think your doing, open up this door now!"

"No, I don't think that I will." _**("Mmhhahaaaahaa.")**_ **( Oh, you're nice.") _(" Shut up, I'm not laughing to you.")_ **

"What? Why? Hatsuharu?."

"Cause I think that it's funny that you're in there and I'm out here." Laughing to himself he left her to herself in the bathroom. She could hear him walking away and humming 'we will, we will, rock you'. "Oh, and don't bother trying to unlock the door cause I have to key."

"Hatsuharu, wait please come back, don't leave me here I can't stand small spaces. HATSUHARU!"**_ ("Hahaha I'm so mean!") _("Can't disagree there.")**

Hours went by and Hannah was still trapped in the bathroom and still at Hatsuharu's mercy. She spent most of the time singing to her self and the other spare time that she had calling for Hatsuharu to come and let her out of the very tiny bathroom. It was about ten feet wide and fifteen feet long, way to small for her liking.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, I haven't seen Hannah in a while I wonder where she has gone off to?"

"Perhaps, Yuki she is in a place where she can't find a way out." **_("I have the key, and you people don't so there hahaha!")_ ("I'm the writer and you're not so there hahaha!")**

"Damn, it Hatsuharu you know something about where she is don't you!" Kyo's temper starting rising very high…

"Maybe, maybe not." Smirking, he didn't notice that everyone in the room; was giving him the very most dirty looks that they could muster at that moment in time.

"Well, I'm going to go look for her….do you wanna come with me Kisa?"

Nodding, Kisa took Yuki's out stretched hand and they started in Hatsuharu's bedroom. As they were walkingin that directionthey could hear Hatsuharu call after them "She's not in there." **_(O.O" I should do that sometime though (smiles evilly) ")_ ("Or you should not do that some time.")**

"I'll come and help too!" That was Tohru calling from the kitchen. Kyo jumped up from his seat and yelled "Fine I'm coming to, but I'm going to the bathroom first!"

_The bathroom, damn cat, well he'll find her but he won't be able to get to her. _As if all of it was on cue, Kyo yelled from the direction of the bathroom "Why the hell can't I get into the bathroom. Who's in there?"

"Kyo…" A small and very weak voice answered him. "Is that you…" Shocked, Kyo jumped back and hit the wall. "Umm guys! I think that I just found Hannah."

Hearing the cat, Yuki, Tohru and Kisa all came running. "Is that you…Hannah?" "Yeah…" **_((singing) "You don'tthe key")_("(mocking) You don't have the key") ****_("Yeah you don't cause I do!")_**

_Hatsuharu what have you done._ Yuki askedHannah how long she had been in there and what she was doing. In answer to his question Hannah answered "I don't know" and "Hatsuharu" _I knew it that cow is so going to pay, she hates small and cramped places. Shit, she sounds so weak The faster we get her out the better she'll be. _

"Were going to get you out of there, just stand back. Kyo, lets both kick it at the same time…k?" **_(" Darn it, I forgot about that.")_("Yeah you it so there") _("Kerio, konokasuyari" Fuck off bitch)_**

"I wouldn't help you if you were the last man…sorry...little wimp….in the whole world."

"Please, Kyo please do it for me and if not for me please do it for Hannah." Tohru always had a way of getting Kyo to do what she wanted.

"FINE.., Hannah stand back were going to break down the door!" _Why won't people just leave me alone! GGAAAHHH._**_("He has such a bad temper. Tisk tisk.")_ ("Yeah I have to agree with you there.")**


End file.
